Cabin Fever
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: When Alex and Justin are sent off to Camp Aburrido, they loathe the idea of spending two weeks with each other. Yet during their stay, that can't help but notice how close they are. What could happen at summer camp? Jalex.
1. Confusion and Summer Camp

_I've been working on this idea for a few days so I finally decided to put together the first chapter! This will be a Jalex story. So if you're offended by that and or creeped out, you don't have to read. I don't own WoWP or anything else that I will use that is corporate. Hope this'll be good. Please review, I'd love to see what everyone thinks. :D_

_

* * *

_"You're sending me where?"

"Summer camp."

Alex Russo stared at her parents, mouth a gape, they couldn't be serious. "You aren't serious?"

Theresa Russo sighed at the raging teen in front of her, "We had a deal, if you didn't pass your one of your classes then you go to summer camp."

Alex gaped at her mom, "You can't be serious!" She crossed her arms against her chest, looking defiant. "I'm not going."

Jerry Russo nodded, "Yes you are, with Justin."

Justin Russo, Alex's older brother, smirked at her, "Come on sis, we'll have fun."

Terrible thoughts ran through Alex's mind as she thought of spending four weeks with her brother, Count Dorkula… "No!" She yelled dramatically, wondering if this would get her out of summer camp.

"Don't even try it Alex, you're going whether you like it or not." And so it was final, Alex Russo would be going to summer camp.

The next day was the day to leave. During the night, Alex had slowly pack a suitcase, darkly muttering the entire time. "Stupid mom and dad, stupid Justin, stupid summer camp…" Over and over again, taking all of her pent up frustration out anything that would let her. "I don't understand why grades are important? It's not like I care," she muttered furiously throwing a pair of shorts into her suitcase.

"You might not care, but some of us do."

Alex turned around glaring at the boy standing in the door frame, "Aw, it's Justin saying that he cares about his little sister?" She said sarcastically roughly shutting the suitcase.

Justin rolled his eyes, "I just came in here to tell you goodnight okay?" He left again before Alex could have the chance to respond."You are so stupid!" Justin said to himself once in the comforts of his own room. For almost two weeks, all Justin could think of was his younger sister, Alex; it was driving him insane! He couldn't focus, he couldn't sleep, not a moment went by when Alex wasn't in his mind. He laid back down onto his bed staring up at the ceiling, it was going to be a long two weeks…

Alex stared at the ceiling and then over to her clock, the digital numbers shinning _4:32 A.M._ She sighed closing her eyes, she thought about what Justin had said, _"You might not care, but some of us do."_ It sounded strange to Alex, her brother had never taken an interest in her school work so why now? Alex sighed again and curled into a ball. After about five minutes, sleep was finally granted to the girl her last thoughts being, _'It's going to be a _long_ two weeks…'_

The sun shone through the blinds painfully waking Alex up from her empty sleep. _Great, start the "fun" out by being blinded to death. I see these two weeks going perfectly…_ Alex heaved a sigh and flipped over ignoring the light and closing her eyes, within minutes she was snoring again.

"Alex, Alex wake up."

Alex slowly fluttered her eyes open to see Justin standing over her, bare-chested. She jumped and glared at Justin, "What the heck, Justin? Are you _trying _to give me a heart attack?" Alex looked at her brother and suddenly found herself entranced by the many muscles on his tone stomach and arms. Justin also found himself looking at his sibling rather oddly, slowly trailing his eyes up her legs to her shorts and then to her tank-top that was a bit too small. They both looked away awkwardly.

"Uh, mom says we need to go in an hour."

Alex rolled her eyes, attempting to stop the blush that threatened to fill her cheeks. "Whatever." Justin left silently after that. They both closed the door to their separate rooms, each of them leaning against the door heavily. Only one word was in either of their mind's, _'Wow.' _

The next hour went by a blur for both Justin and Alex, each of them stuck in their own world. Justin moved almost robotically around his room making sure he didn't forget anything. _'What the hell is the matter with you? That's your sister!_' Justin sighed deeply and sat down on his bed, his head in his hands. He shook his head, Alex was his _sister_, nothing more, nothing less. Nodding to himself in satisfaction, Justin stood up defiantly, he wasn't going to let his thoughts get in the way…

Alex picked up her suitcase and backpack, she was finally ready to go. She picked up her wand and looked out the open door to see if anyone was looking, no one. Alex cackled to herself and slipped the wand into her backpack, even if camp sucked she could at least amuse herself with some simple magic. She walked down stairs where her mom, dad, and Justin were waiting for her.

"Well it's about time!" Justin muttered, his arms crossed against his chest.

Alex gave him a look, "Shut it dork." Bickering fell between them.

"Would you guys please for five minutes act like you like each other?" Jerry asked, knowing his wife would be sad to watch her two _bebés_ leaving the nest for two weeks.

Alex and Justin looked at each other and glared, "Nope," both of them replied.

Jerry sighed in exasperation, he always tried…

"Oh you two! I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Theresa said, hugging each of them furiously.

"It's just two weeks mom," Justin said carefully, a smile on his face.

"Think of it as a vacation from Justin, trust me after being with him for two weeks _I'll _need a vacation from him…" Alex said brightly, she was always looking on the bright side.

Theresa squeezed them both together in a bone crushing hug. She then let go, dabbing at the tears that threatened to escape; it was time to go. "You two have fun okay?"

"With Justin?" Alex asked seriously, she then laughed, "Oh that was sarcasm! Nice on mom, so clever." Justin and Alex glared at one another, _'Who knows,'_ Alex thought to herself, _'maybe this will be fun.'_ Oh how wrong she was.


	2. Camp Aburrido

Justin and Alex sat silently next to each other on the Camp Aburrido bus. "Is everyone ready to have a fabulous time!" Shouted a man wearing too-short khaki shorts; cheering echoed back to him. "Then you know what we should do?"

"What?" Asked most of the teenagers on the bus.

"Sing the Camp Aburrido anthem," he said loudly, they cheered.

"Oh God…" Alex muttered under her breath, banging her head on the window. Perhaps if she reached a concussion she wouldn't have to hear the extremely annoying sound of the Camp Aburrido anthem. Not only was Alex extremely annoyed by the singing she was also incredibly tired only getting an hour and a half of sleep. She attempted to lay her head on the bus window but the jarring made her ear itch. Alex looked over at Justin and then shrugged lying her head on shoulder. She could feel him tense up.

"Wha…what are you doing?" He asked, panic in his voice.

"Relax, I'm just sleeping," she mumbled, already falling into a deep sleep. Justin shifted so his arm was over her shoulders and Alex snuggled into his chest and though it was awkward, Alex had never felt so comfortable and safe in her entire life.

"Wake up Alex," Alex slowly opened her eyes to her brother and jumped away from him.

She looked out the window, they were pulling into the camp. "Ah, we're here. The fun begins," Alex said sarcastically.

Justin nodded, "So much." They looked at each other and started laughing, it would be an odd two weeks.

"Welcome to Camp Aburrido kids! My name is Anderson Cole and this is my assistant campy counselor, Bianca Johnson." The group cheered and clapped at the two. Anderson Cole was a tall, wiry man that looked absolutely horrifying in his green shirt and short khaki shorts. Bianca Johnson was a tall blonde that reminded Alex of a "cookie cutter" mom. "Now, it's time to move to the main hall to get to know each other!"

Alex sighed, she could already tell that her predictions were right, Camp Aburrido would be a total waste of time and money. "Come on before the "fun" leaves us behind." Justin smirked and picked up his suitcase.

"I'd rather if the "fun" just went out without me." Alex asked, also picking up her suitcase. Justin laughed and they slowly started to walk in the other direction. Alex wasn't sure if it was just because they were away from their parents or the summer air was making Justin giddy, he seemed to be much more…fun. He was even breaking rules now, straying away from the crowd; Alex liked it.

"Where do you think you two are going?" The Russo's froze at the sound of camp counselor Anderson Cole's voice. They both turned around, Anderson stood behind them and gave them a gentle shove in the direction of the man hall. As they entered the main hall, all eyes turned to Justin and Alex, "Found a couple of stragglers." He once again gave them a gentle nudge in the hall. Justin and Alex walked to the only abandoned table and sat down ignoring the whispers as they past.

"Okay campers," Bianca said clapping her hands together, "Now it's time to get to know each other, I want you to tell us your name and one thing you're skilled in." They started at the other end of the room slowly going down the four, long tables. Each of them saying their name and their skill which ranged from archery to gaming to unicycling and then back.

As Alex was sitting at the table ignoring all everyone, a certain voice not far from her made her look up. Now standing was a girl that Alex immediately recognized, Gigi Hollingsworth. "I'm Gigi Hollingsworth and my special talent is giving to the needy."

Alex held back the urge to laugh, Gigi, give? Ha, that was almost as funny as saying that Max, Alex's younger brother, was smart. It was now Justin's turn, she wondered what he would say his talent was. Playing with his "action figures", being smarter than everyone else, being embarrassing? The list could go on and on.

Justin stood up nervously, "I'm Justin Russo and I play the guitar."

Alex rose an eyebrow, she didn't know her brother could play guitar… It was now Alex's turn, she stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "I'm Alex Russo and I am an excellent liar." A few people laughed, she was just being…honest.

"You know one more and you'd have the whole Russo gang." Gigi said loudly, earning laughter from everyone sitting at her table.

Alex smiled at her sarcastically, "One more of groupie and you'll have a whole clone army."

"Enough girls," said Anderson. "Now it's time to go to your cabins, we'll be meeting later at the lake." Kids started to leave, picking up their luggage and going to their designated cabins. Alex picked up her suitcase was getting quite heavy.

"Do you need some help?" Asked Justin, a smile on his face.

"Nope, I got it." She walked out into the sun and up the hill where she would be staying. She walked slowly avoiding roots and fallen branches, sweat pouring down her back. Finally, Alex made it. Alex trudged into her cabin dorm, a look of disdain on her features. Two blonde girls were in the corner of the room giggling, pointing to various fashion items in their suitcases. Alex rolled her eyes, heaving her suitcase up onto a dusty, box-spring mattress that was probably two inches thick. She sat down next to her suitcase wondering how easy it would be to commit suicide…

"Forced here against your will too?" Alex stood and turned to see a tall girl with black framed glasses stretched out on the thin mattress next to her, a book in her hands. She snapped the book and looked Alex, "Trust me, I can tell."

"Why don't you just mind your own business? 'Kay thanks." Alex rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"Eh," the girl shrugged her shoulders and went back to reading her book. "Guess you'll just have to be friends with Giga or Piga or whatever the hell her name is."

"It's Gigi."

Alex jumped up, glaring at the girl that she absolutely despised. "What are you doing here?"

Gigi smiled darkly, "Didn't you hear? I'm bunking here." Alex gaped in pure anger, this was totally not happening! Not only was she forced here against her will with her dork brother, she also had to put up with the bitch that was Gigi Hollingsworth.

"Ugh, does it honestly look like I care?" Said the girl reading the book, Alex could tell that she could possibly get along with this girl.

"Whatever loser," Gigi remarked, lying her bag down on one of the other blonde girl's bed. The girl, however, just picked her stuff up and moved it to the last remaining bed.

Alex groaned in frustration, marching out the door, she was _defiantly _going to have a chat with the camp counselor. Alex walked to the edge of the hill, staring down at where the counselor cabin was, her target. Down at the bottom of the hill, she saw her brother sitting alone, poking at the ground with a stick. She wondered how he could have had the time to go to his cabin and put his stuff up and go back down. Before Alex could think of a witty thought against the older Russo, her feet slid down the steep hill. "Justin!" She yelled.

Justin stood up and whipped around, "Al…" That was all he got out before Alex collided with him. They were both thrown to the ground, groans emitting from both of them. "Geez Alex! When did you become such a klutz?" He groaned, wincing at the extreme pain going through his back. _'She's so close…'_ Justin shook his head, stopping the dark thought before it had a chance to blossom.

"That was a close one, I could've been hurt." Alex said standing up, brushing herself off. _'He was so close…' _"You still alive?"

"Barely," Justin muttered, pulling himself off of the hard ground.

"Well great, bye." Alex walked toward the counselor cabin attempting to keep all thoughts of her _brother_ to a minimum. She walked up to the co-counselor, Bianca, "I need to switch rooms."

Bianca turned around, her blonde hair swishing like a horse tail, "Why?"

"Gigi and I…well to make story short we hate each other."

Bianca crossed her arms against her chest, an unimpressed look upon her face. "I'm not going to move you just because you don't get along with one of your bunkmates. That's one of the joys of camp, spending time with people you hate." She walked off, scribbling down on her clipboard, flashing peppy smiles to anyone who passed.

Alex clenched her hands in anger wishing that it was the peppy Bianca's throat. An evil smile then came to her face, "Who needs to move rooms when I have a wand?" Giving off a slight of evil laughter, Alex carefully struggled back up the hill.

After reaching the top again, she found her brother sitting on the porch of his dorm, only wearing a white, A-shirt. Her mouth hung open slightly, never before had she seen him so…_hot _before. Masking her astonished expression quickly Alex yelled to Justin, "Put your clothes back on, no one wants to see that." _Except you._ Justin gave her a look but Alex just laughed, they were becoming more a like every day.

Just as Alex was about to walk into her cabin, Anderson's chipper voice entered the camp, "Dinner time."

Justin stood up, wincing as his back popped. He pulled back on his checkered shirt, he looked at Alex, "You ready?" Alex turned back around, nodding. The two of them walked side by side, each of them silent. Teenagers in front and behind them made mindless chatter to fill up the void but Alex was comfortable just standing next to her brother.

They finally made it through the line, sitting at an abandoned table in the back. Alex sat next to Justin, staring at all of the people in the small building, it seemed that everywhere she went, she was always surrounded. "Why did mom make us come here?" Alex groaned, letting her head fall to the table.

"Punishment," Justin said simply, poking at what he could guess as mashed potatoes but all he saw was a pile of yellow muck.

Alex sat back up, her stomach rumbling, "Man I'm starving." That statement was soon made false. She stared down at her plate, gagging slightly. "Justin, what is this?"

Justin poked his fork into the massive purple blob that sat on Alex's tray, the smell of rotten vegetables greeted them. "I'm guessing this is…actually I have no idea what this could possibly be."

"I would guess that it was red cabbage and egg plant…possibly." The Russo's looked up to see the girl from Alex's dorm, she sat down in front of them. "Couldn't be any worse than this," she said pointing down to her tray which was covered in a strange green paste. "Thank God they gave us something eatable, fruit." She crunched into the apple that she had been given. "Oh, I'm Hannah by the way, Hannah McKinley. You guys are the Russo's, right? I'm pretty sure that's what you two said…" Hannah trailed off into a ramble, more to herself than them.

Justin nodded, "I'm Justin," he said pointing to himself, " and this is Alex."

Hannah nodded, "Cool to meet someone normal here, not these crazy, peppy people," she said waving an arm at the others.

Alex mentally cursed her room mate, she had really wanted to take this opportunity to talk to Justin; alone. Hannah reminded Alex a lot of Harper, just a bit more low-keyed, even if she did fidget around. After dumping the horror that was what they were suppose to call "dinner", Hannah said goodbye to the Russo's and headed off into the woods. Alex was now finally alone with Justin. She wasn't too sure what was in her brain that was driving the fact to get Justin alone, it sort of freaked Alex out. _'You know the reason, you just don't want to admit it.'_ What scared Alex was that she was that she _knew_ there was a reason and it was becoming pretty obvious. _'That's disgusting Alex, he's your _brother_! You know, the guy who's been there for you your entire life?' _Alex shook the thoughts from her head, a frown on her face. She had to get away from Justin, she had to stop the ravage thoughts going through her mind about her older brother.

"Uh I'm going to go lie down, I don't feel good," Alex mentally kicked herself for her wavering voice. She could lie to anyone, hell it was her "special skill", so why couldn't she lie to him?

A look of concern fell over Justin's face making Alex's heart beat faster, "Are you okay?"

"Yes nosy, I just don't feel good okay?" She snapped, stomping off into the direction of the cabin.

"I'll check on you later okay?" Justin yelled to her making small tears prickle at her eyes, why did all of this have to start?

Once Alex was in the confines of the empty cabin, she flopped down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. What had caused these strange feelings? Her mind constantly asked that question as she slipped into deep sleep.

_Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because you make it hard to breathe.  
Why do you do this to me?_

* * *

_Hm, poor Alex. I don't own the song Why by Secondhand Serenade, it's a fantastic song though. :D_

_Thank you for all of your lovely reviews, they were so nice! Until next time!  
_


	3. Aquaphobia

Alex woke up to the sound of a bugle, _'Oh God…'_ she thought to herself as she pulled the sleeping bag over her ear. The annoying ring of the bugle however just kept going, _'When I find whoever the hell that is I am going to shove a stick so far up their ass it won't be funny!'_ Alex could hear the other girls slowly start to wake up.

"Morning already?" Gigi asked loudly, waking the others up the rest of the way.

Hannah cracked open her eyes and sighed, "Another day in paradise." She grabbed her glasses and stood up stretching. They all went to the bathroom, Gigi, Bridgette, and Alana, the three other girls, taking extremely long. Hannah walked out of the cabin, walking to a few other normal people she met. Alex stood outside, her stomach rumbling.

"Feeling better?"

Alex turned around to see Justin standing behind her, smiling. She felt the muscles in her face rise but she frowned, she would _not_ smile at her brother. "Yeah," she shrugged it off, "I don't know about you but I am so freaking hungry!" Justin nodded and held out an arm to Alex a smirk on his face. Alex blushed slightly then pushed her brother, "Think again dork." Justin smiled in a way that made Alex want to pull him close and kiss him. Wait, where had that come from? _'He's my brother, emphasis on the _brother _part.' _ They walked silently beside each other, Alex so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice Justin talking to her.

"Hello, earth to Alex!"

Alex snapped to attention, "Sorry, I was ignoring you. You were saying?"

Justin rolled his eyes giving her a look, _'He looks so cute when he's annoyed.'_ Alex gagged slightly, where on Earth had _that _thought come from? "Are you alright Alex?" Justin asked, concern in his eyes.

Alex waved him off, "Yeah I'm…" She was cut of by a sharp blow to her head.

"Whoa, sorry about that!" A tall tanned boy with floppy brown hair, he smiled at her sheepishly, "Uh I'm Nolan," he said extending a hand out to her. Alex remembered the boy from yesterday's "meet and great", he was Nolan Ackerman, he played soccer.

"Hi, I'm Alex," she said shaking the boy's hand.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you," he said giving her a smile that made some of her melt on the inside. He picked up the soccer ball, "Perhaps we could hang out sometime?"

Alex nodded, "That'd be cool."

Nolan smiled, "Great!" He ran off to a group of boys and immediately got back into their soccer game.

Alex looked over to see an odd look in Justin's eyes, jealously perhaps? "Earth to geek," she said shaking his arm.

Justin looked at her then started to walk, "Come on before we're late." Alex stared at her brother as he continued to walk off, what was up with him? Alex shrugged her shoulders and followed him. After grabbing their trays, both Justin and Alex picked up a bowl of cereal and a fruit cup. Alex could already tell that she was probably going to only be able to eat once a day, breakfast. It was at that moment that she had wished she had remember to pack some actual food.

Hannah doesn't sit with them, no, it's just Justin and Alex, alone. "So, how's your cabin?" Justin asked taking another bite of his apple.

Alex laughed, "I have Gigi and the clones, Hannah too. What about you?"

"Uh just a few guys and that one you were talking to earlier, Nolan." Alex nodded and was about to say something when Bianca's loud, obnoxiously happy voice entered their ears.

"Attention campers, it is now time to move to your designated activity." Justin and Alex said goodbye to each other, both of them having separate activities. Alex's activity was learning how to save a drowning person, Justin's activity was archery. Alex laughed, she could _not_ see Justin having a deadly weapon in his hands a good idea.

When Alex arrived down to the lake wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, she almost laughed at what the instructor wanted her to do. "You want me to jump into the lake and not hold my breath?"

The instructor nodded, "Yeah so you'll float to the bottom."

"Yeah, not happenin'." Alex crossed her arms against her chest, the idea was insanely stupid. She was about to say something else when she felt a push from behind her. Before she could regain her balance, Alex fell down into the water. Quickly, she resurfaced, coughing water. Fear coursed through her veins as she attempted to grabbed onto the pier.

"Whoa, are you alright?" Asked Nolan pulling her out of the lake, concern on his face.

Alex coughed, the water in her throat and nose burning. She glared at Gigi, whom was attempting to look innocent, Alex knew better. She just rolled her eyes and walked off ignoring the instructors protests, she refused to stick around with Gigi or any of the other "having fun" campers. Slight tears of fear ran down her cheeks as she remembered the extreme panic of being thrown into the water. Alex walked into the woods aimlessly, ignoring the sloshing noise her wet sneakers made. She sat down on a rock and stared out into the foliage. Suddenly, a small silver object passed her lodging into a tree, it was an arrow.

"I've got it!"

Alex jumped up, she didn't want her brother to see her like this, tears from a childish phobia tumbling down her cheeks. It was too late though, Justin had already run into the foliage. The first thing he noticed was that Alex was in a very dangerous place, he could've hit her.

"Alex, what the hell are you doing in here? I could've just hit and killed you!" Justin shouted, shaking his sister's shoulder's harshly.

Alex stood up and walked off, plucking the arrow out of the tree, "I think this is what you're looking for." She walked back to him, the arrow extended toward him. That's when he noticed the tears.

"Alex," Justin whispered, his voice full of care, "what happened?" He took a look at her dripping clothes and then brought Alex close, wrapping his arms around her holding her tight. She sobbed into his chest, clutching him for dear life.

Her phobia of being thrown into water happened when Alex was quite young, seven to be exact. The Russo family had been at the pool when a bigger kid had thrown Alex into the deep end of the pool. Being unable to swim at the time, panic coursed through young Alex causing her to sink to the bottom. Thankfully though, Justin had been able to get to her and pull her to safety. Ever since that day, Alex had an extreme fear of being thrown into water.

"Justin?" Quickly, Alex let go of her brother and ran off. Justin stared at her, sadness in his heart. It always pained him to see his sister in distress. "Dude, what's taking you so long?" Justin picked up the arrow and walked out into the bright sun.

Alex was on Justin's mind for the entire rest of the activity period. He longed to see her just to make sure she was okay… Finally after three sweating hours of archery, the campers were finally allowed to roam and hang out. He quickly made his way to Alex's cabin hoping that she would be there.

"Uh, can I help you?"

Justin turned around to see Hannah, a few clumps of grass in her hair. He nodded, "Have you seen Alex?"

Hannah thought about this for a minute, she ran a hand through her shaggy hair brushing out the grass. "I think I saw her down on the beach but I'm not sure I didn't have my glasses on and…" Justin passed her and her rambling, "You're welcome!" She called out to him. Hannah shrugged her shoulders, "Ah well…"

When Justin found Alex sitting on the pier her legs dangling over the edge, a sigh of relief escaped him. He carefully sat down beside her being careful not to alarm her.

"I don't even know what's so scary about it…it's just water," Alex muttered to herself angrily. She then glared over at Justin, "Do you know why I'm so afraid of something as stupid as water?"

"Yes," he said quietly. Alex sighed in deep frustration, she jumped up and walked off. "Alex, wait!" Justin called after her, jogging to catch up with her.

"I just want to be alone," Alex muttered to him, not looking at him. It caused deep shame as well as anger to rise in Alex as she stalked away from her brother. Not only was she pissed off at Gigi she was just really frustrated about being in such a lack of control. Usually, she would lash out or make a sarcastic comment but now, even that couldn't help.

Justin grabbed her wrist stopping her, "It's okay to be afraid Alex, everyone is afraid of something; even me."

Alex smirked at him, "It's more like, what _aren't_ you afraid of." Alex laughed slightly, her mood improving. She hugged Justin tight, "Thank you."

He smiled at her, "Your welcome." Maybe these two weeks of summer camp wouldn't be too bad for both Alex and Justin Russo.

* * *

_...well it won't be long now will it? xD  
Thanks so much for all of those who have been reading and for all of the lovely reviews! You guys are awesome! :D  
Till next time. c:_


	4. Camp Fires

_Okay due to lovely reviews, I've decided to update early! :D  
Enjoy! I still don't own WoWP btw, just to let you know. Back to Doctor Who! :D_

* * *

Dinner was relatively silent between Alex and Justin, each of them just glad the other was there, even though they would never admit it. Hannah sat with them, mindlessly babbling about some soccer game that her team won. Just as she was about to flow into another story, Anderson's annoying voice filled their ears once again, "Okay happy campers it's time to move down to the lake for the bonfire!"

"Would you care to accompany me to the lake?" A velvet voice asked from behind Alex.

Alex turned around and saw Nolan standing behind her, a bright smile was on his face. She smiled and stood up and took the extended hand he offered, "That'd be great." Nolan smiled and together they walked out into the summer's eve talking.

"You alright dude?"

Justin snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Hannah, who looked and him with curiosity. He waved a hand nonchalantly, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Hannah nodded completely unconvinced, "O…okay then." She turned around and started to walk away, "You coming?" She called back to him when she noticed that Justin was following. He nodded and together they walked down to the lake talking of geek things.

A large, crackling fire sat in the middle of the beach of the lake; its red glow illuminating the faces of the campers. "Okay campers," Bianca said as she clapped her hands to get their attention. "During this bonfire, I'd like to get to know you guys and gals more. I'd like to name the one thing that makes you happy. Now, I want you all to think about that for a minute."

Alex thought about that hard, what made her happy?

Bianca started with the girl beside her and went from there. The answers varied from family to animals to boyfriends or girlfriends to being alone to drawing. It was then Justin's turn, "What makes you happy?"

In the corner of his eye, Justin peeked over at Alex. She seemed so happy as she sat with Nolan whispering. Justin took a deep breath, his teeth slightly clenched, "My family I guess."

Bianca rose an eyebrow, "You don't sound to sure about that."

"Well I am!" Justin snapped, his whole body tense.

Anderson rose his hands in a "T", "Whoa there little buddy, there's no reason for yelling." At this point, everyone's eyes were on Justin. "Why don't you just excuse yourself from the rest of the campfire son?" Justin stood up and wordlessly started to walk back to his cabin.

So many different thoughts ran furiously around his head. Why did he get so jealous when Alex was around another guy? They were _brother _and _sister_ not boyfriend and girlfriend… Justin sat in the cabin, the moon shimmering through the window the only source of light. He leaned back, his fingers intertwined behind his head. _'Why do I keep thinking of Alex so strangely?' _Justin sighed again, he knew the reason but he would never admit it to himself. He closed his eyes and wished that tomorrow when he opened them back up his confusion would be completely gone.

The next morning came quick, Justin up for yet another day of "fun." Alex was outside talking with Nolan and Hannah when he walked out of the cabin. Alex walked over to him, "What was up with you last night?" Justin shrugged his shoulders and walked off, Alex watch him unbelieving at his odd attitude.

"What's up with him?" Hannah asked as she watched Justin walk toward a couple of boys he had made friends with.

Alex just stared at him, she then shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows." She then walked to the mess hall with Nolan and Hannah, if Justin was going to ignore her, she would return the favor.

Alex, Nolan, and Hannah spent most of the week together, each of them talking and laughing. Every now and again, Justin would catch Alex's eyes. He would look away immediately, an angry expression on his face. Alex just ignored the looks, muttering to herself about his extreme mood swings. In her mind, he was worse than a girl PMS'ing…

"Aw, does someone miss their big brother?" Gigi laughed loudly, Alana and Bridgette following, their mixed laughs sounding like hyenas.

"Fuck off, Gigi," said Hannah, a dark glare on her features.

Gigi glared at Hannah, "I don't think I was talking to you, freak."

"Well too fucking bad, now shove off ya plastic bitch!"

Gigi stared, mouth agape, Alex smirked, "I'd watch out Gigi, you might catch some bugs." Gigi, Alana, and Bridgette left in a huff, Gigi loudly talking of how insolent Alex and Hannah were. "Well I think that counts as a success." Alex said as she gave the other girl a high five.

Hannah was about to say something when suddenly a thought hit her. An evil smile crossed her, "D'you know what scares most girls?"

Alex looked at Hannah then caught on, "Oh you sneaky, sneaky girl! If I didn't know any better, I'd say we were related."

Nolan walked back over to them pulling a boy beside him. He was tall with wind-swept hair and a guitar, a mixture between fear and confusion on his face. "This is Adam," Nolan said pointing at the boy next to him.

"Hi," said Adam Jenkins lightly, he smiled at Alex shyly, "it's nice to meet you."

Alex nodded, "You too." An awkward silence passed over them, each one of the nervously looking at the other.

Nolan looked between the two of them, "Okay _that_ wasn't awkward at all." He then laughed, "Come on, it's time for the bonfire!" They all nodded and together they all walked down to the beach, Justin only a small thought in Alex's mind.

When the group arrived down at the beach, Alex saw Justin flirting with one of her bunkmates, Alana. Tall, blonde, gorgeous, Alana was everything that Alex wasn't. A deep, unknown feeling bubbled deep within Alex's stomach making her sick.

"Whoa, you alright Alex? You look like you wanna blow chunks!" Nolan said, concern on his face.

Alex waved her hand nonchalantly, "Yeah, I'm fine." Justin looked over at her, his expression quizzical yet deep at the same time making Alex melt a bit. "You know I think I'll just go lie down," she said quickly, turning away to hide the rising blush on her cheeks.

"Uh okay?" Nolan said to her quickly retreating form.

"I'll be back," Justin said standing up to follow his sister. He followed behind her unbeknownst to the eyes of one Gigi Hollingsworth.

She stood up, a smirk on her face, "Come girls," Gigi said to Bridgette and Alana, "we've got some investigating to do."


	5. They Don't Have To Know

**MAJOR WARNING! IF YOU ARE SERIOUSLY OFFENDED BY SIBLING ROMANCE FLUFF DO _NOT _READ THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED IN BIG, BOLD LETTERS! **

_Okay, since a lot of people have been reviewing I'm updating faster! :D  
Review, you know you want to!  
Thank you for all of the lovely reviews that I have received, I am seriously honored! _

_Here's a shout out to all who have reviewed, they include: _**  
**

_Sk8rRebel13, iheartdisney128, Alex'sLines, Noelle M. ,Baku babe, RoboticSyndrome, VampHeart9123, Jessamyn, blblblblbl, CyWiz, Misses Prongs_

_Thanks a bunch you guys! :D  
_

* * *

Alex walked fast paced, confusing thoughts ran through her head. Why did she get…jealous when she saw Justin flirting with another girl? _'She's just a bitch, that's why.'_ Alex nodded, that was defiantly the reason. Yet in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but disagree. _'You were jealous because you want Justin all to yourself.'_ Alex shook her head, bile rising in her throat at the thought. It was disgusting! The thought of Alex _wanting _Justin. "It's ridiculous!"

"What is?"

Alex jumped, shocked at the sudden appearance of the very person she was thinking of. Justin smirked at her, "Did I scare you?" he asked playfully.

"N…no," Alex cursed the waver in her voice.

Justin noticed and sighed, "What's wrong with you, Alex?"

Alex glared at him, "What's wrong with _you_, Justin?" He rolled his eyes and turned to leave, "Wait," she called out to him; he stopped. Alex cursed herself for being so weak, her usual harsh bossy demeanor was crumbling leaving behind the actual Alex. She took a deep breath, "I…I don't want to fight with you, Justin."

Justin stepped closer to her taking her hands in his, each of them attempting to ignore how perfectly their hands fit together. "I don't want to fight either 'Lex. I'm sorry about acting funny this week," he admitted shamefully. "I've just been having…" Justin sighed, releasing their joined hands. "I don't want to talk about it." He said, turning from her.

"You've been having funny thoughts too haven't you?"

Justin turned around, surprise on his face. His eyebrow rose in question, "Depends, have you?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "This is so stupid!" She took a deep breath staring into her brother's eyes. Before she could control her actions, Alex pressed her lips to Justin's. Much to both of their surprise, they both deepened the kiss each of them clutching to the other. To them, it just felt…right. Justin's arms wrapped around Alex's waist whilst her hands lost themselves within Justin's black hair. After a while of dueling tongues, they both pulled away reluctantly, both of them breathing raggedly.

"That was…" Justin sighed contently unaware of what he should say.

"Odd," Alex finished.

Justin bit his lip, running the back of his hand against Alex's cheek. She gasped, attempting to ignore the fact that her brother's touch felt like fire against her skin. He leaned in lightly pressing his lips to Alex's again. He pulled away and he looked at her his mouth open, he then smiled lightly. He then glared and pulled away from Alex, "No! This is wrong! You're my sister for Christ's sake!" He paced heavily, a cloud of dust followed him.

Alex watched him pace, her heart beating rapidly. "We both knew it would happen sooner or later," she admitted moving to sit down on the porch of her cabin.

Justin looked at her and sighed deeply, sitting next to her. "I didn't…" he muttered with confusion.

Alex took his hand and intertwined their fingers, their hands fit together perfect. She then laughed, "I just don't understand, why a dork like you?"

"Well it's not like a picked you either," Justin grumbled, his expression dark.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up at him, "How long?"

Justin looked at her with confusion, "How long what? How long have I been thinking about you constantly wanting nothing more than push you up against a wall and…"

"Okay, whoa Justin, time out there buddy."

Justin grinned down at her, his perfect teeth gleaming in the moonlight, "You asked." He sighed, "About three weeks to be honest, I don't even know what caused it…" Justin looked down at Alex, "So, when did you fall in love with your older brother?"

Alex glared at him mockingly, shoving him slightly, "Thinking highly of yourself aren't you? Who says I'm in love with you?"

Justin hummed in thought, "Aside from the fact that we just made out and you're subconsciously rubbing my thigh?" Alex jumped, immediately placing her hand in her lap awkwardly. He kissed her lips sweetly, "I just know."

She laughed at the sudden thought in her head, "You see this is why mom shouldn't have sent us to a summer camp, too many odd things happen."

Justin laughed too but sobered immediately, he hadn't thought about what they were doing until right now. "What are we doing?" he whispered.

Alex looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

He jumped up, running a hand through his head, "We're brother and sister, that's incest which is illegal!" He growled in anger and picked up a rock, hurling into the trees.

Alex touched his arm lightly calming down right then. He sighed as he pulled Alex into a hug, resting his chin on her head. "They don't have to know," she whispered.

Justin looked down at Alex, his eyes wide. Never before in his entire life had he heard Alex sound so truthfully. He sighed and against his better judgment silently whispered, "Are you sure?" He didn't need a vocal response, just the feel of Alex's lips on his, that was all he needed.

The sound of voices and the appearance of light broke them up, each of them making a mad dash toward their separate cabins. Alex quickly changed into her pajamas and jumped onto the thin mattress feigning sleep. She heard her other bunk mates trail in, all of them speaking but Hannah. Thoughts of Justin ran through Alex's mind like a rampage as she softly touched her lips. A smile crossed them as she thought of her brother, handsome, caring, a complete geek. _'But he's my geek,' _Alex thought to herself gleefully as she drifted off to sleep, a smile on her face.

Justin had also changed into his pajamas and sat down on the bed, biting his lip to hide the huge smile that threatened to escape. He watched as his bunk mates walked through the door. Nolan looked at him, "Is Alex alright?"

Justin held back his protective mannerism that just wanted to escape and simply shrugged, "Girl problems I'm guessing."

Nolan nodded, "Oh…" He walked off to change for bed leaving Justin. He smirked to himself and slid down his fingers behind his head. He felt the pang of worry in the bottom of his stomach but that was smashed by his exuberant, happy feelings. _'It's not just me now, it's us.'_ Now matter how wrong it was for two siblings to be in love with each other, Alex and Justin Russo wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Tacos and Discovery

_I know, it's terribly short and I haven't updated in forever. Sorry, school's started back. D:  
I've sorta hit a blank with this but I will finish it, one day! I don't know when I'll update again but hopefully it'll be sometime soon. See ya! :D_

* * *

The next day was a difficult one for both Alex and Justin. Each one of them was desperate to see the other but not wanting to rise suspicion kept apart. "So, d'you and Justin make up last night?"

Alex tensed, "Wh…what do you mean?"

Hannah shrugged, "I dunno, you guys were really pissed off at each other but now..." She shrugged her shoulders again, "Maybe it's just me."

Alex smirked and then waved her hand nonchalantly, "Ha, me and Justin, getting along? You must be joking."

Hannah shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, probably just me. Should probably lay off the meds for a while." A knock on the cabin door made them both look up, it was Nolan.

"Am I interrupting your girl talk?"

"You wouldn't know girl talk if it slapped you on the face." Alex jested lightly causing Hannah to laugh. Alex stood up and stretched, "Where's Adam?"

Nolan shrugged, "I dunno, he gets lost easily."

Hannah snorted, laughter in her eyes, "Ha, I told him to go to the nearest taco stand like two hours ago."

Just then, Adam walked into the cabin, breathing a bit heavy, "Found…the…tacos!" He said in triumph, lifting the brown sack up in the air. The heavy smell of spice entered the cabin making all of their stomach's growl. After a week of eating nothing but fruit cups and the occasional piece of toast, they were all extremely hungry. After issuing two tacos to each person, the group began to dig in.

"Do I smell tacos?"

Justin poked his head their cabin, sniffing slightly. They all quickly shoved the food either behind their backs or in their mouths. "No," Nolan muttered past the chewed up taco in his mouth.

"Nope, no tacos here." Muttered Hannah, attempting to get the burning spice out of her throat making her speech sound like a piece of wood against sandpaper.

"Does it look like we have tacos?" Asked Alex, her hands on hips. Justin looked at Alex, a strange look in his dark eyes. Alex matched his gaze, each of them in their own worlds staring at each other.

Nolan looked between them, whilst Adam made a strange turtle with his hand. "Awkward," said Adam as he continued his motions.

Hannah and Nolan slapped Adam's flailing hands, "Would you stop the damn turtle?" Shouted Nolan, his mouth no longer occupied by the spicy food.

Justin awkwardly walked backward hitting the door behind him, "Uh um I'll just er…" He didn't even finish before sprinting off leaving Nolan, Adam, Hannah, and Alex all watching him strangely.

"You're brother is so weird," admitted Hannah as she pulled out her other taco.

"Yeah, I know…"

The farther Justin walked away from Alex's cabin the harsher the realization was. "How could I have been so stupid?" Muttered Justin, kicking any stone in his path. He knew that would be the way he would react around Alex, his new found "relationship" mate. He would become even more awkward leaving everyone suspicion of them. They had to act toward each other like they always did,like _normal_ brothers and sisters.

"I know something's going on."

Justin turned around, his eyes heavily guarded. "What are you talking about, Gigi?" Gigi, Bridgette, and Alana stood behind him, each of their arms across their chest.

"You and your sister, there's something…different about you two."

Justin glared at Gigi, "Well I'd rather be different than a clone." He then turned on his heel and continued his trek down to the lake.

"Oh yeah," said Gigi watching him walk, "there is _defiantly_ something going between those two."


	7. There Was No Way

As Justin watched the water lap against the rocky beach, he could feel someone watching him. Turning around, his gaze was met by his best friend, girlfriend, and sister, Alex. He smiled and her then turned around sighing, "This is going to be harder than we thought."

"I know," Alex agreed, staring out into the water. She carefully laid her head down onto his shoulder, leaning in to him as he wrapped his arm around her.

Justin kissed her hair about to say something when suddenly a shrill voice yelled, "Oh my God!" Both Justin and Alex were on their feet as quick as a flash of lightening. Gigi stared at the two an smirk on her face, "Well, well, well if it isn't the Russo's." She flashed Justin a look, she _tsked_, "Your _sister_, Justin? Really? And I thought you were a smart boy." Gigi turned around, a group of camp goers began to gather around. "Justin and Alex Russo are doing each other!"

A collective gasp of shock rang through the group.

"Dude!" Shouted Nolan, a look of disgust and disbelief.

"Alex, it isn't true, is it?" Asked Hannah, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"No, wait, it isn't what it looks like!" Alex hastily tried to defend both herself as well as Justin but it was no use, their secret was out, everyone knew. The group began to gossip to one another, shifting their gazes every now and again at the couple.

Justin grabbed Alex's hand, "Come on!" With that, they ran past the group, shoving and pushing their way through the mass of people. They ran into the woods, thankful to finally be alone. Justin began to pace nervously, his breathing shallow and rapid. "We have to do it," he finally said.

Alex's head sank down in her hands, tears coming to her eyes; Justin wrapped his arms around his sister. "These last few days, they've been the best of my life and now we have to act as if they've never happened."

Justin hugged Alex tightly, his cheek resting on the top of her head. "We will always remember." Alex nodded and together they slowly made it back to their cabin where Alex removed her wand from underneath the small mattress.

"Are you sure there's no other way?" Asked Alex, hopefully.

Justin shook his head, "I'm sorry, 'Lex." He pressed his lips to her forehead then to her lips. "I'll always love you."

"I love you too."

The two wizards joined hands, each of them taking a deep breath. Finally they muttered, "Time Weary, Mc Reary." Then as someone had pressed rewind on the tape of their lives, the past week went back until Alex was in her bedroom and Justin was in his the night before they left for camp.

Alex collapsed onto her bed, tears running down her cheeks. She should've known that the one chance she had at happiness would be smashed by the mega-bitch known as Gigi Hollingsworth. The sound of footsteps shuffling and a piece of paper being pushed under her door made Alex pause a moment in her sobs. She carefully walked over to the door and picked up the neatly folded paper on the floor.

_I'll always remember. _

Alex's throat tightened as another round of sobs attack her. She clutched the paper to her chest, "I'll always remember," she whispered out to no one except for herself. Never would she forget the love that she shared with her brother and best friend. Perhaps that would be enough for now, only time would tell.

* * *

_Finally! Yeah, I know it's kind of a crappy ending but I seriously can't think of anything else that could possibly happen. Sorry if you're disappointed with this ending. ):Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it! I hope you have a wonderful day! :D  
_


End file.
